Luannes Saga I'll be there
by Ukaneful
Summary: A HankXLuanne fanfic. This contains Uncle/Niece so if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Luanne's Saga-I'll be there

Chapter One

Hank couldn't understand where Luanne got her bad mouth from. That girl was always asking for trouble. Just an hour ago Hank caught Bobby doing an excercise tape with her and Peggy. That boy aint right he thought as he relaxed in his recliner. He was annoyed by Luannes mess around the house.

He just wished she would leave. Nothing was ever simple with her. Not even yelling could set the girl straight. Hank didn't consider it his buisiness what Luanne did, seeing as she wasn't his daughter. Not that he considered her one of course.

He just couldn't stand that Buckley! What she saw in him was beyond his comprehension. She was his niece. You couldn't get much closer than that. Hank shook the thought from his head.

The last thing he needed was to think about it. He couldn't understand her crying fits. He always found it awkward in those situations. He worked to distract himself from Luannes crying, he needed her fixed. He was surprised himself that he wanted to help.

Dale hated Buckley,he didn't like alot of work involving Hank's family.

Bill said he understood breakups, he related alot. Poor Bill was always bashful around the ladies, especially Peggy. Heh, heh, Hank laughed to himself. Whatever Luanne needed she was sure to find it herself. He just needed quiet time.

Luannes P.O.V

Luanne was encouraging and cheerful. She was happy to excercise with her aunt she was naive at times she could be quiet defensive when she wanted to be. Like defending Bobby for instance. Uncle Hank was shocked for Bobby acting like a girl

Luanne always questioned the things her uncle Hank did. Like getting scared easy or always wanting her out of his hair. She was always so innocent and ga ga over Buckley. She had hoped they would move in together, she loved him. It's too bad they broke up, Luanne was crying non-stop.

Sometimes she wished she could run away. Run away and find a new place. She just needed some was more angry at Hank for not noticing or saying anything. Tears running down her face, mascara everywhere, those three words "You look pretty" struck a chord with her.

Buckley use to say that all the time...

Peggies P.O.V

Peggy found it tiring working with Luanne. Her whining and complaining confirmed it. She was usually cheerful. She had a habit of noticing things before anyone else, like Luanne getting dumped. Peggy was always the comforting type.

She was understanding, she only wanted Hank to be more sensitive. She gives alot of advice but worries all the time. Peggy couldn't help but be curious and suspecious of the way Hank was acting today...

Hank couldn't handle the crying couldn't get his alone time. He wasn't good with girl things, he never knew what to say in a bad experience. Hank's saying "life throw's a curve ball"didn't seem to settle with Luanne. Crying or not crying was always his solution.

He kept alot of his feelings inside. Hank sighed to himself. He guessed he would have to find Luanne a boyfriend. Whether he admitted it to himself or not he actually DID care about her. Maybe sacrificing his den was worth just to make her smile. Poor Luanne, maybe she just needed a nice guy...

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hank thought about yesterday. Luanne and her sad face, trying to hold her pain in. Maybe telling her that wasn't such a good idea. He thought about them sharing the cookie dough. They had icecream together.

*Flashback*

Hank: Pass me some more of that cookie dough. Mmm! I never knew you could eat it raw. It's almost as good as icecream.

Luanne: You know, they make icecream with cookie dough already in it.

Hank: Damn, sister, get me my keys!

Hank and Luanne drove to The Shack. Both of them walked to the cashier lady. "How can I help you?" she asked. "Uhh, two cookie doughs please." Hank said. "That will be $2.56 sir."

Hank reached for his pocket. He realized he left his wallet at home. "Dawg gone it!" he said. "Sorry Luanne, looks like we'll have to go home." Hank showed her his empty pockets.

"It's okay uncle Hank, I got it." Luanne took three dollars out of her purse, she recieved change. "Thank you miss, umm...Dauterive" she said, squinting at her name tag. "You have the same name as my neighbor." "It's Dautera dear" she said.

The cashier brought their order of icecream. "Uhh, miss this isn't what we ordered" Hank said. "Im sorry, but we don't do exchanges."


End file.
